Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series of the same name. Background Losing his parent's at the hands of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, Kurama, due to Tobi's scheme mere moments after his birth and having half of the Chakra of the same Nine Tails that killed his parents sealed inside of him, Naruto grew up as an orphan in the Hidden Leaf Village and was subjected to loneliness and prejudice for the entirety of his childhood without ever knowing why. Eventually enrolling in the village's Ninja Academy and pulling pranks throughout the village in an effort to get attention, Naruto strived to become Hokage (The leader of the Leaf Village) so that he could be acknowledged. Although a failure at Ninjutsu at first, Naruto manages to graduate from the academy and join Team 7 while simultaneously learning about the evil that was locked inside of him. He carried out his missions, got stronger and eventually made friends, but became the target of the Akatsuki (A group of some of the strongest ninja in the world), and was unable to prevent his closest friend from abandoning the village for his own evil purposes. After leaving the village for two and a half years to train with one of the Three Legendary Sanin, Naruto returns to the Leaf Village determined to foil the Akatsuki's plans, bring back his friend, and claim the title of Hokage. As the Akatsuki is gradually whittled down, they just barely manage to achieve their goals and start The Fourth Great Shinobi World War forcing all of the countries who once hated each other to band together to protect the world and Naruto. Naturally, Naruto escapes and joins the battle too, now in control of the Nine-Tailed Fox and armed with a new ability granted to him by the Sage of Six Paths due to being the reincarnation of his younger son (with Sasuke being the reincarnation of the older one) and plays a pivotal role in defeating the opposing army led by Madara and Obito Uchiha, defeating Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, battling Sasuke to a standstill and finally defeating Toneri, who nearly succeeded in crashing the moon into the Earth Powers & Abilities *'Chakra: 'Spiritual energy found in all living things, which allow ninja to perform various techniques. Chakra has five different elements, and Naruto has an affinity for the wind element, allowing him to perform wind-elemental attacks. Due to his status as Kurama's host and his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has large amounts of chakra, allowing him to perform multiple taxing techniques without running low. By controlling his chakra, Naruto can channel it into his feet to run on water and across vertical surfaces, or transfer it to others to boost their power. **'Substitution Jutsu: Replaces Naruto with a nearby object to avoid an attack. **'Transformation Jutsu': Alters Naruto's appearance. ***'Sexy Technique:' Naruto uses this technique to distract or win over men with the power of sex appeal, successful at nearly every attempt. Typically the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. According to the blonde himself, the more powerful an opponent is, the more effective this jutsu would be as a distraction since the opponent would be expecting an actual technique. Therefore, they would be confused for the moment, leaving themselves for an opening. ****'Harem Technique:' An advance variation of the Sexy Jutsu, which Naruto combines the Shadow Clone technique and the Sexy technique to create a dozen or more clones, then transform themselves into the same naked woman. Naruto uses this technique when he either wants a better chance of his target falling victim, or when the Sexy Jutsu fails to fulfill its purpose. ****'Sexy Reverse Harem Technique:' When Naruto is tired of transforming into a group of naked women, he transforms into a group of naked guys, which serves as a good distraction against female opponents. ****'New Sexy Technique:' An advanced, improved version of the Sexy Jutsu, in which Naruto transforms into a beautiful woman wearing a revealing devil's outfit while posing seductively. Naruto finds that presenting a woman wearing this kind of outfit is more effective than presenting a woman fully nude because the outfit is cut and shaped to make the victim obsess over wanting to see more of the woman's body, combined with the "bad girl" look. ****'Sexy Technique - Pole Dance and Nice Body:' Another variation of the Sexy Jutsu, Naruto transform himself and a staff into a bikini-wearing woman with an attractive body on a pole. As a woman, Naruto would wink, blow kisses, and speak seductively to the victim as a way to add the effectiveness of the technique. **'One Thousand Years of Death': A simple technique that has Naruto stick his index and middle fingers into his target's bottom. A more deadly variation involves doing it with a kunai or kunai with an explosive tag. **'Shadow Shuriken Technique': Two shuriken are piled on top of each other and thrown simultaneously, tricking the target into thinking there's only one shuriken. **'Shadow Clone Technique': One of Naruto's main techniques. Creates a perfect copy of Naruto. Each clone has an equal fraction of Naruto's power, though they will disperse if hit with a strong blow. Naruto can summon an entire army of clones, and each clone can perform techniques on its own. If a clone is dispersed, any information it gains is transferred to Naruto. ***'Naruto Uzumaki Barrage': A technique that uses five Narutos. One of the clones punches the target, while three of them kick them into the air. Finally, the original Naruto jumps into the air and kicks the target back to the ground. ****'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique:' Unlike the the regular Shadow Clone Technique, the multiple shadow clone technique allows the user to creates few hundred clones instead of a few. However, the technique is considered a kinjutsu, or forbidden jutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. ****'Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Barrage:' Naruto creates nine-hundred and ninety-nine clones, each one which pummel the opponent, before two of them finish by uppercutting the foe. ****'Uzumaki Formation:' Naruto surrounds himself with a ring of clones, each one armed with a kunai, to defend himself. ****'Clone Body Blow:' A powerful combination technique in which Naruto creates four clones, and then all five of them try to distract the enemy by using a variety of moves and combinations. This leaves the opponent wide open for Naruto to strike a weak spot. By using clones, the technique’s offensive power is much higher than a normal body blow. ****'Parachute:' Naruto would punch his opponent into the air before creating two to four shadow clones that jump into the air, followed by Naruto jumping after them. The clones would hold onto the enemy as they fall, with Naruto landing on top of them knee-first. ****'All Directions Shuriken:' Naruto creates an army of shadow clones, attacking the enemy from all directions by throwing their shuriken all at once. This is meant to overwhelm the enemy and create a blindspot to be exploited. **'Rasengan:' One of Naruto's main techniques. A spiraling sphere of chakra formed in Naruto's hand, which is rammed into the target to deal damage to them. One Rasengan is strong enough to blow a large hole in a water tower. ***'Twin Rasengan:' Basically Naruto using two Rasengan at once, one in both hands. ***'Big Ball Rasengan:' A larger version of the Rasengan with more destructive power. ***'Rasengan Super Barrage:' Naruto forms a Rasengan in each hand and hits the opponent with it. ***'Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Spheres: '''Naruto forms several Shadow Clones, and each clone forms a Big Ball Rasengan, before all of the clones smash their Rasengans into the target. ***'Wind Release: Rasengan:' A Rasengan enhanced by adding Naruto's wind chakra to it, increasing its destructive power and forming a whirlwind around whatever it hits. ***'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken:' Forms a Rasengan with four large wind blades growing from it, which can either be rammed into the target or thrown. Whatever the Rasenshuriken hits is destroyed on the molecular level, and Naruto can enhance its size by forming it with a bigger Rasengan. In Kurama Chakra Mode, he can form small versions of it by forming chakra arms on his fingers, or wield two at once. ****'Big Ball Rasenshuriken: Just like the Rasengan, Naruto can create a bigger version of the Rasenshuriken. Larger in every proportion, this technique has a lot more power than the standard version. It can also shine brightly in the dark! When the Rasenshuriken is thrown, it causes a tremendous wind sphere upon detonation that can be seen several kilometers away. **'''Earth Release - Earth-Style Wall: As seen in the image above, Naruto can create a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. There are two methods to using this technique. Either chakra is converted to earth within the body and is spat out to form a wall, or the shinobi manipulates pre-existing earth to form the wall. Either way, a pile of earth instantly rises up and takes form of a wall. The barrier is coated with chakra, making it far stronger than a regular mud wall and highly resistant to fire and water. **'Chakra Transfer Technique: '''Naruto has the ability to transfer his chakra to others, allowing it to be adapted to their chakra as well and gives them a boost in power. However, it can also be used as a deadly technique which Naruto does by transferring nature chakra into his opponents. Only a selected few shinobi has been trained enough to handle nature chakra within their bodies. If someone hasn’t been trained, they’ll turn into a petrified frog. **'Kurama Arm Attack:' Naruto channels Kurama’s chakra into his arm, greatly enhancing his punching capabilities. The punch was powerful enough to create a shockwave on the moon’s ground, creating a large crater. **'Summoning Technique:' Transports animals to Naruto's location by using his blood for a special seal. Naruto has made a summoning contract with a group of giant toads, letting him summon them at will. ***'Gamabunta: A large toad and Jiraiya’s signature toad that towers over forests and uses a tanto to fight in combat. He’s capable of using water and fire ninjutsu and spewing oil which he can ignite. Decades of combat has turned this toad into a hardened warrior that is able to hold Kurama down for a while and fight a not-fully awakened Shukaku and win. ***'Gamahiro: '''A toad about Gamabunta’s size. He uses twin swords and a variety of kicks to fight. ***'Gamaken: 'A Gamabunta-sized Toad who uses a cracked plate as a shield and sasumata to fight with. ***'Gamakichi: 'Naruto’s signature toad. Gamakichi uses a tanto similar to his father and is rather skilled at using it, capable of deflecting projectiles from the Ten-Tails’ minions, and he can easily leap enormous distances in a short amount of time. As a toad of Mount Myōboku, Gamakichi is also well-versed in the art of senjutsu. He can also use Senjutsu with his Water Release to create the Starch Syrup Gun in which Gamakichi fires a blanket of water. Gamakichi has also shown the ability to use Fire Release techniques, which includes the Fire Release: Flame Bullet and the cooperation attack with his brother which Naruto called the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. ****'Wind Release - Toad Oil Flame Bullet: A three-way cooperation technique between Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu. Once Naruto and Gamatatsu use their Toad Oil Bullet, Gamakichi uses his Fire Release: Flame Bullet to ignite the oil. The wind not only improves the oil's coverage and distance, but also adds power to the flame. It was strong enough to knock out the Three-Tails. ***'Gamatatsu: '''Gamatatsu is not really for physical attacks, being fat, but he pulls his weight in his nature release skills. Like most toads, he is able to spew oil from his mouth which can be used in conjunction with Naruto’s Wind Natured Chakra to create Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet. He can amplify this attack through his brother’s fire-based attacks to create a more potent attack. He can also use some water-based attacks such as Water Release: Water Gun and the Wind Release: Toad Gun, the latter of which he uses in collaboration with Naruto's wind nature to create a more devastating effect. ****'Wind Release - Toad Gun:' A cooperation technique with his toad summon Gamatatsu, a wind-infused version of the Water Gun jutsu. Naruto will either stand behind or get on top of the toad summon, molding his Wind chakra while Gamatatsu molds his chakra within the large amount of water inside its mouth. The toad summon would exhale a powerful and fast stream of water, which is able to spread to cover a large area but maintains a powerful striking force due to the Wind chakra. This technique is powerful enough to shatter through a crystal prison that covered an entire section of a forest and can withstand the Rasengan. ****'Wind Release - Toad Oil Bullet:' Another cooperation technique with Gamatatsu that’s similar to the Toad Gun but uses Toad Oil instead of water. The process and results are just as similar as well. ****'Wind Release - Toad Oil Flame Bullet:' A three-way cooperation technique between Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu. Once Naruto and Gamatatsu use their Toad Oil Bullet, Gamakichi uses his Fire Release: Flame Bullet to ignite the oil. The wind not only improves the oil's coverage and distance, but also adds power to the flame. It was strong enough to knock out the Three-Tails. ***'Scroll Toad: A toad whose only purpose is to help Naruto regulate his seal on Kurama. Completely useless in combat. ***'Two Great Sage Toads: Shima & Fukasaku: '''These two toads are capable of gathering Nature Chakra for Naruto, entering Sage Mode, lifting and tossing larger toads such as Gamabunta despite being as large as poodles, and using a variety of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. ***'Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer: Summons a giant toad that falls on something to crush it. *'Kurama:' Naruto's Tailed Beast, an extremely powerful creature that had its chakra sealed into his body when he was a baby. Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, is the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Kurama assists Naruto in battle by giving him chakra, and Naruto can use his chakra to achieve various transformations. *'Tailed Beast Bomb: '''A giant ball of destruction and death made out of an 8:2 ratio of positive black ratio and negative white ratio. For Tailed Beasts, this is their equivalent of vomit. For jinchuriki, this is their most powerful offensive attack. There are usually two methods to perform this technique. Either firing the Tailed Beast Bomb as it is or consuming the ball and then firing it from their mouth as a beam. Despite these projectiles being incredibly dense, they move at an incredibly fast rate once they’re fired. It can create explosions that are visible far away while capable of vaporizing almost everything in the blast area. The amount of damage of the technique does depend on how it’s fired and how much chakra is put into it. A standard version is powerful enough to destroy entire mountains. Naruto can also add nature chakra into the Tailed Beast Bomb to make it even more powerful. **'Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage:' Naruto and Kurama would fire multiple, yet uncompressed, Tailed Beast Bombs in rapid succession. Due to the attacks not being compressed, they’re slightly weaker than the standard and compressed Tailed Beast Bomb. *'Talk no Jutsu:' The Talk no Jutsu is one of Naruto’s strongest techniques that he has kept in his sleeve. He can use it against the most evil, twisted and depressed people to change their ideology in a matter of minutes. However, Naruto himself never invented the jutsu. It was taught to him by his sensei, mentor, and father figure, Iruka Umino. This jutsu had made quite an impact in the Naruto world as other characters have used similar variations of the technique. However, Naruto’s version has been the most successful and well-known due to him being the reincarnation of the inventor of the jutsu, Ashura Otsutsuki. Naruto has used this technique against many opponents, almost succeeding with every one of them. *'Regeneration: Thanks to being the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto’s natural healing factor as a member of the Uzumaki clan is enhanced. He can regenerate from stabbing wounds, such as his stomach being impaled by a sword or his chest being impaled by Sasuke’s Chidori. However, Naruto’s healing factor isn’t that strong. While he can regenerate stab wounds and some impalements, he can’t regenerate from anything major like lost limbs. Therefore, he can still be killed. Equipment * '''Kunai: '''Knives that can be used as melee or throwing weapons. * '''Shuriken: '''Four-pointed bladed stars that are usually thrown as projectiles. ** '''Fuma Shuriken: An enormous shuriken made up of four single edged blades. It can be folded up for easy transportation and when opened it can be thrown at high speeds and will do a lot of damage. * Explosive Tag: '''Tags with the kanji for "explode" written on them. When infused with chakra, they will detonate after a couple seconds, remotely, or when hit by flames. They can be attached to the end of a kunai and thrown to make an explosive projectile. * '''Smoke Bombs: When thrown it releases a large cloud of smoke blocking the enemy's vision allowing the user to launch a sneak attack or make a get away. * Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll: A large scroll Naruto keeps with him that he uses to summon pre-made Shadow Clones (that he seemingly always has ready) across space-time. The Shadow Clones he summons are always in some remote place gathering nature chakra for Sage Mode (we'll get to this in a bit). * Prosthetic Arm: After Naruto got his arm nuked in a completely pointless battle with Sasuke, Tsunade created a new arm for him out of Hashirama’s cells. Hashirama was a member of the same clan or Naruto and blessed with monstrously high vitality and a was a prominent user of senjutsu and wood style techniques. Point is, it might as well be like having a real arm that’s just as good as Naruto’s original arm. Heck, it’s even better considering the fact that it isn’t affected by Naruto’s recoil attacks that nearly destroyed his actual arm. * Mechanical Arm: It is able to absorb Chakra, which was developed after a battle with a recent foe. He asked it to be detachable as well, meaning he can easily take it off for a surprise attack. Alternate Forms Sage Mode Sage Mode is activated by gathering natural energy and infuses it into Naruto's chakra system, which is often done by Shadow Clones so Naruto doesn't have to do it himself. In this state, Naruto's speed, strength, and durability all increase, and he infuses natural energy into his techniques to make them stronger. He can also sense nearby chakra signatures, and can strike people outside the range of his physical strikes by using natural energy as an extension of his limbs. *'Frog Kata: '''A Sage Mode-exclusive fighting style that Naruto used during his battle against Pain. Naruto uses nature energy as an extension of his body, which increases the reach and power of his physical attacks. For instance, if he were to punch someone but miss by three feet, the punch would still connect. *'Frog Strike/Slap:' He delivers an open-handed strike, sending ripples of natural energy that spreads out through the struck target from the initial point of contact.' ' *'Senpō: Rasengen: Two Rasengan used simultaneously, it is a stronger variant of the Rasengan which is basically two Rasengan. The move can be enhanced by adding Senjutsu into the mix. *'Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan: '''Naruto is able to use two clones to form the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan. By doing it, the two clones to form the attack in both of his hands and give the two clones their own Big Ball Rasengan for them to yield themselves. *'Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan: 'Adding natural energy to it, the natural energy rapidly increases making the power of it beyond than a normal Rasengan. *'Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage: 'Naruto creates many shadow clones with each shadow clone yielding the Rasengan, each clone then expand their Rasengen into Chō Ōdama Rasengan and then continuously strike down the opponent. *'Wind Release - Repeated Rasenshuriken: '''Creates two human-sized Rasenshurikens to duel wield them at the same time. After creating them, he can either chuck them as far as he can or use them as melee weapons. Still, their cutting power is sharp enough to cut off one of the tails of the Ten Tails. Initial Jinchuriki Form When Naruto is in danger, Kurama can give him some of his chakra. When he does this, Naruto's strength and speed increase, his irises turn red, his pupils become slits, and his nails and teeth elongate into fangs and claws. In this state, Naruto's fighting style becomes more animalistic, and he gains a healing factor good enough to regenerate from impalement and being stabbed through the hands. Version 1 By gaining more of Kurama's chakra, Naruto can form a shroud of Tailed Beast chakra around his body in the shape of a fox. This shroud enhances Naruto's strength, speed, and chakra, along with providing some protection against attacks. Because the shroud is made of chakra, Naruto can extend arms of chakra from it to interact with the environment. While the shroud starts with only one tail, Kurama can increase the power of the form by giving more chakra, adding more tails until it reaches nine of them. Version 2 By using Naruto as an endoskeleton, Kurama can create a dark red layer of chakra around his body to release his chakra in a humanoid form. In this state, Naruto's strength, speed, and chakra once again increase, along with the chakra being usable as protection against damage. His healing factor also increases, letting him rapidly regenerate his skin cells being burned away. By adding more tails to the shroud, Naruto can form the skeletal structure of Kurama, and even the muscular structure and a layer of skin, around his shroud, though adding more tails doesn't seem to boost power. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode After separating and sealing Kurama from his chakra, Naruto can access it directly without interacting with Kurama at all. While using his chakra, Naruto gains a massive boost in strength, speed, durability, and chakra output, along with retaining the ability to create chakra arms. Naruto gains Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions in this form, and his chakra coat acts as a form of armor. * '''Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb: '''Naruto can create a miniature and condensed Tailed Beast Bomb. Despite being small though, it can still be powerful. Upon impact, the ball explodes in the result of a very sizable blast radius. * '''Rasengan Barrage: Naruto uses a chakra arm to create multiple Rasengans above his head. After that, he creates more chakra arms to hold them and attack multiple opponents at once. * Planetary Rasengan: Naruto creates a Big Ball Rasengan, and that giant orb of blue energy has three smaller ones orbiting it like moons around a planet, hence the name Planetary Rasengan. Once on contact, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions. They interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. Zombie ninjas have to take a long time regenerating after getting hit by that technique. * Absorption Rasengan: Naruto uses his chakra arms to create a Big Ball Rasengan and throws it above his back. He would use extra chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere, simulating an “absorption” of the victims into the Rasengan. * Tailed Beast Rasengan: '''A purple Rasengan made from the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Beast with a lot of destructive capability. * '''Wind Release - Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken: Naruto uses his chakra arms and expands his standard Rasenshuriken to the point that it’s as large as one of his giant toad summons. Therefore, he needs four hands instead of three. This technique can be thrown and is powerful enough to break through a giant barrier. * Mini-Rasenshuriken: Naruto creates two tiny chakra arms at his index finger to form the Mini-Rasenshuriken. It can slice through limbs with little to no effort. * Wind Release- Repeated Rasenshuriken: Creates two human-sized Rasenshurikens to duel wield them at the same time. After creating them, he can either chuck them as far as he can or use them as melee weapons. Still, their cutting power is sharp enough to cut off one of the tails of the Ten Tails. Tailed Beast Mode After making peace with Kurama, Naruto gained unrestrained access to the beast's chakra, letting him transform into a stronger version of Kurama Chakra Mode, with enhanced versions of the form's powers. By forming a chakra construct of Kurama around his body, Naruto can fully unleash Kurama's power. One of Kurama's tails is strong enough to break through Madara Uchiha's Susanoo, and his power in this form is enough to match Sasuke's Susanoo blow for blow. He can also used the Tailed Beast Ball, a dense chakra sphere made by fusing positive and negative chakra, which can be fired as either a sphere or a beam and are strong enough to destroy a mountain to nothing. He can also augment this form with Sage Mode for increased power. *'Wakusei Rasengan: '''Naruto creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands and follows it up with creating three smaller Rasengen surrounding and orbiting the Big Ball Rasengan. When the Wakusei Rasengan comes into contact with a target, the smaller Rasengan starts to perform a disordered rotation creating a central and even smaller ones spinning in different directions as well as interacting with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. *'Mini-Rasenshuirken:' Creates two small chakra arms on both of his index fingers and proceeds to to create miniature Rasenshuriken. *'Rasenragen: Uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He then later hit multiple targets while holding the Rasengan with the Chakra arms. *'Rasenkyūgan: '''Naruto forms a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand and throws it above his back. Proceeds to then use chakra arms to grab and smash the target into the Big Ball Rasengan. *'Mini Bijudama: 'Holds a small Bijudama and can create a massive explosion when detonated. Six Paths Sage Mode After gaining half of the Sage of Six Paths' power and chakra from all of the Tailed Beast, Naruto gained this form. In this state, Naruto becomes much, much stronger, faster, and tougher, along with gaining the ability to fly. With Yin-Yang Release, Naruto can restore missing body parts of himself and others, and heal people back from the brink of death. Naruto can still use Tailed Beast Mode in this state, making a much stronger Kurama structure. By using Tailed Beast Mode along with some Shadow Clones, Naruto can form a three-headed, six-armed Kurama structure with much more power. He also gains some special abilities from each of the Tailed Beasts, such as magnetism manipulation, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, lava manipulation, steam manipulation, acid manipulation, scale powder manipulation, and ink manipulation, all of which can be combined with his Rasengans. *'Naruto Uzumaki Region Combo: Using the Multiple Shadow Clone technique while in Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto creates an army of clones. He assaults his opponent, overwhelming them by attacking on all sides while yelling "U-ZU-MA-KI". The rest of the clones then follow up with a direct attack to finish the combo. *'Erupting Propulsion Fist: '''Releases a boiling steam from his body to deliver a steam-enhanced punch strong enough to send opponents very far away after increasing the chakra temperature to a boiling point. *'Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken: With the aid of Kurama, he creates a miniature tailed-beast ball in his hand and adds wind chakra to it thus forming the shape of a shuriken before hurling it at the target. *'Truth-Seeking Balls: '''Naruto gains floating black spheres of chakra energy composed with various properties. Each orb is comprised of all five nature transformation as well having the Sage chakra and the Yin-Yang release. Naruto can shape and manipulate the black-orbs into things like swords or staff. It can also destroy material on a molecule level on contact as well as dissipate most ninjutsu techniques rendering them useless. Like all characters with Sage powers, he can telepathically control them and fire at the target with the Truth-Seeking Balls like highly destructive cannonballs or as powerful explosives by rapidly expanding its size engulfing the victim in its disintegrated properties. It can also act as a defensive tool as it warps around the user as a shield. *'Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan: 'Using Shukaku's power, can create a Rasengan with similar markings of a cursed seal of the beast, and then functions like a normal Rasengan but with more power and strength to it. *'Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken: 'By borrowing Son Gokū's chakra, Naruto creates a massive lava-infused nucleus with heat Rasenshuriken which causes the blade itself to emit steam. Like as always, Naruto can expand it. *'Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: One of the most strongest and most powerful Sage Art Naruto possesses. Naruto can call on the respective chakras of the tailed beast, and then summons shadow clones to create a multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, each reflecting their special abilities and chakra natures of the Tailed Beasts. *'''Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken: '''This is Naruto’s single most powerful Jutsu. Naruto enters his Asura Chakra Construct mode (the three-faced thing seen above) and creates two of his most powerful jutsu at once: one in either hand. In one hand, he creates Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, whilst he forms Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken in the other. Naruto then infuses both jutsu with as much nature chakra as he can gather and hurls both attacks simultaneously at the opponent. This attack is so powerful that Naruto was able to counter Sasuke’s strongest Jutsu, Indra’s Arrow, despite Sasuke having stolen the chakra from every other Tailed Beast. Feats Strength * Punched Haku hard enough to shatter his ice mirrors. * Sent three ninjas flying at once with one kick. * Kicked Kiba several feet in the air. * Knocked away Gaara's Jinchuriki form. * Held open a giant snake's mouth. * Tackled Sasuke back several yards. * Threw Sasuke into a mountain yard hard enough for it to crack open. * One punch sent Sasuke flying hard enough to break the nearby rocks. * Stopped a sword with his bare hands. * Smashed a rock just by moving at it. * A collison of Naruto's Rasenshuriken's and Sasuke's Susanoo arrow cause climatic destruction. * During his training to master Sage Mode, Naruto easily lifted a giant stone statue of a frog which could possibly weigh 100 tons. * Both Naruto and Sasuke's swings are able to cause water explosions bigger than mountains. * Broke through Madara’s Susanoo which is durable enough to tank Naruto’s Giant Rasengan without a problem * Sage Mode: Can easily smash stone, lift earth statues with ease, and stop a charging rhino then grab it and throw it high into the air * Sage Mode: Destroyed a Path of Pain with a single blow. * Sage Mode: Naruto’s Big Ball Rasengan can send Kaiju-sized animals flying high into the air. * Sage Mode: He can lift up the Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama without any trouble by grabbing onto one of his tails and then easily body slammed him * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Smashed a large boulder with one hand. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Pushes through Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb through layered barriers. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Can force open the mouth of the Four-Tailed Monkey Son Goku who was trying to crunch him. * Tailed Beast Mode: Rokubi, the 5-Tailed Slug, bit the arm of his construct, but Naruto was strong enough to hurl him across his body to the Two-Tailed Beast Matatabi * Tailed Beast Mode: Can shatter mountains with his tails and break through Madara's Susanoo. * Tailed Beast Mode: The Tailed Beast Bombs are strong enough that they can knock a being that is large as Kurama into space * Tailed Beast Mode: Capable of condensing Chakra into his arm and hit Toneri, who has moon level destructive capabilities, with enough force to send him several hundred yards smack into a wall causing a large dent in the structure * By channelling Kurama's chakra into his fist, overpowered an attack that sliced the Moon in half. * Six Paths Sage Mode: Uprooted the God Tree and matched a punch from Sasuke's Susanoo. * Six Paths Sage Mode: Kicks Madara's Truth Seeking Ball back to him. * Six Paths Sage Mode: His chakra arm punch is able to match Kaguya's punch. * Six Paths Sage Mode: Clashed with Kaguya causing shockwaves ravaging through the pocket dimension. Speed * Naruto has massively hypersonic travel speed * Manageed to move so fast that he is able to redirect five Bijuu bombs (which should be massively hypersonic in speed). * He is a blur even to Kakashi, who is stated to be a lightning timer. * Blitzed Deidara. * Blitzed Madara Uchiha who has a Mach 3277 feat and who could go toe-to-toe with Eight Gates Guy * Blitzed Kaguya and chopped off her arm who has massively hypersonic+ Speed * Sasuke had to activate his Sharingan's third tomoe just to keep up with him. * Pulled Sakura away from Sasuke before he could stab her. * Reacts to Sasuke’s teleportation Chidori * Dodged attacks from Toneri who is one of the fastest characters in the series * Uses his Rasengan to to dodge/block a continuous blast of chakra ball blasts from Toneri. * Destroys two white Zetsu before they can reach Sakura. * Attacked Pain in the five seconds interval before he can use jutsu. * Dodged Kaguya’s attack when she slipped out of the dimension. Kagura complimented Naruto on his speed * Can react to and dodge Madara’s lightning, which is massively hypersonic. * Sage Mode: Blitzed Pain and fought equally with him, whose speed goes to about Mach 742 and Naruto most certainly scales up to it. * Sage Mode: Outran the Third Raikage. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Could outran A, who is considered the fastest living shinobi. * Six Paths Sage Mode: Dodged an attack said to move at the speed of light. * Six Paths Sage Mode: Blitzed Madara. Durability * During his training for Sage Mode, the ninja fell a great distance into a floor of earth spikes. Instead of his body getting pierced, it broke through the spikes and Naruto didn’t receive any injuries. * Was poisoned and stab himself with a kunai to prove himself he was strong enough to continue. * Tanked being punched down into a waterfall. * Shrugged off the combined impact of a Rasengan and a Chidori going off in his face. * Tanked Sasuke's Chidori Current. * Tanked Sasuke’s Amaterasu attack in a weakened state * Took an absolutely brutal beating from Sasuke during their final fight, to the point that both combatants were exhausted * Easily takes punches that shatter rock. * Can survive a fall from low orbit. * Tanks Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susano's blows. The amount of TNT required to destroy multiple large mountains is about 1 Gigaton to 4.3 Gigatons. * Tanked a massive Tailed Beast Bomb attack (using his cloak to surround it) * Naruto can stop and tank Madara’s Susanoo Sword * Naruto’s cloak is able to tank multiple powerful elemental attacks from Momoshiki * Sage Mode: tanked a Shinra Tensei, which levelled an entire village. * Tailed Beast Form: Tanked a hit from the Ten-Tails. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Can tank punches from A who can smash Madara's wooden clones and their Susanoo. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: Naruto can withstand lava being used by the undead jinchuriki, Roshi. * Six Paths Sage Mode: Survived being crushed by mountains. * Tanks the combined explosion from Indra’s Arrow and his own Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Naruto fought for several days against multiple top tiers of his universe including Obito, Madara (both as an Edo Tensei Zombie and newly-revived as the Ten Tails’ Jinchuriki) and Sasuke, as well as multiple other high-powered Ninja and almost died after multiple days, with several injuries that would definitely kill most. And this dude beat out all of those things. * Took Toneri’s Golden Wheel Reincarnation Wheel at point-blank range while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which splitted the entire moon in half as well, and survived uninjured. The destructive capability is large moon/small planet level Skills * Received training from some of the best teachers around including Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Killer B. * Was strong enough to take on far more experienced ninja at just the age of twelve. * Fought on par with Pain, Sasuke, and a Ten-Tails clone with just his fists. * Perfected the Rasengan and created its many variations. * Became the Seventh Hokage. * Defeated Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, and his five other bodies * Helped end the Fourth Great Shinobi World War * Child of the Prophecy * Defeated Akatsuki member Kakuzu with Rasenshuriken * Helped defeat most of the Otsutsuki Clan (Kaguya, Toneri, Momoshiki, Kinshiki) * Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja * Was able to physically grab onto his soul and resist having it pulled out in his fights against Kurama (his physical superior) and Nagato (who was using the Rinnegan) * Saved the world from being destroyed by the moon * Brought peace to the 5 Major Villages and the rest of the Ninja World * First member of the HST to get a big titty waifu Weaknesses *Brash and competitive. *Not exactly the most intelligent ninja *Prefers not to use stealth. *Chakra is a finite resource, and using too many techniques in succession drains it quickly. *Chakra can also be sealed, which prevent him from using chakra *If he runs out of chakra, he dies. *Sage Mode has a time limit. Fun Facts * Superman's Son Jon Kent is a fan of Naruto as seen by a Naruto poster in his bedroom. Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Naruto Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Summoners Category:Shuriken Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Mascots Category:Clone Users Category:Viz Media